Levi and Armin
by DmitryMartin
Summary: Follow the story of Levi, the Titan killer and humanity's last hope and greatest weapon, and Armin, a young street orphan as they teach each other about different things and overcome the Titan threat. AU Plot, younger Armin and other stuff like that. This story is being redone from the ground up. Please be aware and check out the new version when it's at long last here. Thank you.
1. A Chance Encounter

Captain Levi Ackermen of the Special Operations Squid, or also known as the S.O.S. within the Survey Corps is many things: Cold, quiet, humanity's greatest weapon and hope agenst the neverending endless Titan threat and a neat freak. But there's one thing that he's not: Heartless. One month before the attack on Shiganshina in 845,  
he befriends a young street kid named Armin. There, that's all that your gonna get since its a part of the plot and not a spoiler at all.

I'm only gonna say this once so here it is: I do not own Attack On Titan, I only own the AU Plot.

Chapter One: A Chance Encounter.

One month before the attack on Shiganshina.

Levi Ackermen, a twenty six year old Titan killer, the best Titan killer by the way, was enjoying his day off. He wore his normal outfit: a black suit with a red tie,  
matching pair of black silk pants, a plain white shirt under his outer shirt, a pair of spotless black dress shoes and his ascot as he walked in the stone streets of Shiganshina. He has many fangirls as well as fans but only one true friend: The one who he calls 'Shitty Glasses' as a nickname but her real name is Hange Zoe. With a sigh he closed his eyes about half way."'Sigh', another day in this Hell that we call home." He said to himself under his breath as he turned a corner into a side ally. And bumped into something. Or at least, someone.

"I'm sorry sir." He heard as he fully opened his eyes, looked down and saw a boy around five years old with long, wide blond hair wearing tattered rags covered in dirt and dried blood. As he eyed the boy he said: "It's alright. Just watch where your going next time." He says as he dusts off his

Stamering, the boy replies by saying "Yes sir. Sorry for bumping to you." as he bows and walks away. As Levi watches him leave he spots a fresh gash across the back of the boy's neck. "Hold on!" He says as the boy tense's up.

"Yes sir?" He asks as he turns back around to face Levi.

"Where'd you get that cut on your neck?"

"I fell on a set of steps this morning." The boy says with a scared look on his face as Levi looks right through him.

"Your lying."

"What?"

"I said that you lying. The angle of the cut is sideways, not top-down. That cut is clean so it either from a knife or a piece of glass. Come here. Now." He demands.  
As the boy walks towards the Titan killer he turns around and shows him the full cut as the man bends down on one knee to fully examine the wound.

Touching the cut, which he hates to get dirty by the way, the boys winces in pain. "Ow."

"How did this happen?" He asked as the boy turned back around and looked him square in the eyes.

"I... I was attacked by a group of four men, they like to gather around me and beat me until I pass out. Only this time one of them used a weapon instead of their fists."

'Disgusting. Anyone who would attack a child who can't defend themself's desirves to die.' He thinks to himself. "Hey kid."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Armin. What's yours?"

"Levi."

"Your the Levi? The one that everyone calls humanity's greatist hope?" The now named Armin asks as Levi fight's back the urge to smile.

"Yes. How'd you know my name without seeing my face?"

"My grandpa told me. He saw you kill a Titan last year and said that you're a hero. Is it ture?"

Still hiding that smile, he tells Armin: "Yes Armin, I supose that you can call me a hero. Your grandfather sounds like a smart man."

As soon as those words left Levi's mouth Armin's face changes from happy to sad as he looks down. "Hmm? What's wrong Armin?"

"My grandfather died last year. I've been living on the streets as an begger. My parents were killed trying to see the world outside of the Wall. Ever since then, I've been an orphen."

Now fighting back a scowl of anger, Levi thinks: 'Armin's been begging on the streets for over a year? He's one tough kid. Still, I can't leave him here to starve to death or be killed in his sleep.' After coming to only one course of action Levi speaks again: "Armin."

"Yes Levi?"

"Would you like to stay with me and grow up without living in fear?" He asked as Armin's eyes beamed.

"Really? Are you sure that you wouldn't mind? Whenever those men see me they tell me that I'm just trash."

"Don't talk like that ever again Armin!" He states as he puts his hands on the boy's shoulders, not caring about the filth on his hands right now. "You are not trash at all. You're a bright, young boy who will grow up to become anything that he want's to be. I promise you that. Come on, let's go." He tells Armin as he stands up.

"Okay. But first, can we please stop by my old shelter? I need to grab my book that my grandfather left me."

"Of course. Where is your old shelter?"

"It's close by. All we need to do is head a little further down the allyways." Armin told the man.

"Alright." He says.

As the two head futher inside the allys they find Armin's hidden spot.

"Here it is. I'll just be a second." He tell's the adult as he crawls on his hands and knees to get inside. "Got it." He says as he crawls back out of the simi-hidden spot with the book cluched in his hands.

"Let me see that book."

"O-okay." He says, nervosly as he hands it to Levi.

"This is a forbidden book. If anyone were to see this you'd be hung. But, I won't let that happen."

"So I can keep it?"

"Of course. Just keep it hidden until we reach the Capital."

"Thank you Levi." Armin said as they began the walk to the Capital.

Now I don't remember if that's the right place or not so if I am wrong please let me know in the review section and I'll fix it for chapter two.

"So what's the Capital like?" He asked as he kept his hands over his book that was under his shirt.

'Just like the rest of this shithole, except with more shit.' "It's pretty boring. The only people allowed in there are the nobles and the Survey Corps."

"You mean the MPs."

"Yes."

"Do you think that they'll let me inside?"

"They won't have a choice in the matter Armin. As humanity's last hope I have a say in everything that goes on in the Capital. Plus, the nobles fear me."

"Sounds like you should be in charge."

Almost smileing that time but still just bearly holding it back he says: "I guess your right Armin, I should be in charge, but it's a group vote. My voice carries most of what the Council does." He told the young orphen as they kept walking to the Capital.

Please tell me what you think and if I should keep this going or not. If I can get... One review I'll write and post the sceond chapter. 


	2. Hange Zoe

Chapter Two: Hange Zoe.

Hey gang, I relearned that it really is called the Capital so please ingnore the notice I put in chapter one.

The Capital's gates were the one of the largest things that Armin had seen in his very short life. Right now, he was staying within three feet of Levi in fear of being attacked.

"Levi?" He asked the man. "When we get to where we're going, can I please get looked at by a doctor for my wounds?" Levi simpley nods his head yes as two MPs salute him.

"Sir!" Both of them said as the gates were opened. Once inside the two entered the Capital.

"Armin, while we're inside, stay close."

"Okay." He told the man.

As Levi escorted Armin inside the Capital he notice two things: The looks that he was getting and the wispers that he and Armin both heard coming from the nobles.

'Just ignore them.' He told himself.

"Ew, what a filthy child."

"How'd he convice Captain Levi to let him in the Capital?"

"Maybe the Captain felt it better to show him the life that he'll never have."

"I agree, it does seem that way."

As Armin started to tear up Levi kept his anger leveled as much as he could.

"Why would Captain Levi even want to bother with a rat like that?"

"He should just have been left to die."

"A welp like him is worthless."

"Look at what he's wearing."

"It look's right on him."

"What's all of this I hear?" A young woman with long red hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a set of black rimmed glasses asked as the nobles back away a few steps in fear. 'Who's that?' Armin asked himself in his mind.

"Hange." Levi said as said woman walked up to him and Armin.

"Welcome back Captain Levi." She says before she looks down and spots Armin. As he hides behind the man Zoe bends down to his level. "Hello there. I'm Hange. But everybody just calls me Zoe. What's your name?" She asks him with a warm smile as he comes out of hiding a little bit.

"Ar-Armin."

"Well it's nice to meet you Armin. Captain Levi, why did you bring Armin here?"

"I'll explain when we're not around the filth." He says in a low voice that only she can hear.

Nodding her head, she looks at Armin again. "Armin, how would you like to come with us inside the building?"

"If it's okay with Levi I will." He says. As the Captain nods his head, they resume walking until they reach the inside of the Capital where they can talk in peace.

"Alright Captain, now what's all of this about?" She asks as she crosses her arms with a concerned look on her face.

"I found Armin in Shiganshina this morning alone, he explained his story to me after I found a knife wound on the back of his neck. He told me that on a daily basis he's attacked by a group of four thugs. They would beat him until has passed out from the pain. The last time that they saw him one of them used a knife. As you can see, I brought him here to you so you could look at his wounds."

"I understand. Don't worry about a thing Armin, I'll be as gentle as I can be."

"That's what worries me." Levi said as they went to Zoe's lab where she examined Armin on her table. His book was on a smaller table off to the side of the room.

As Zoe helped Armin onto the table Levi watched from the doorway, leaning agenst it with his arms crossed.

"Okay Armin, take off your clothes please."

"What?" He asked, alarmed.

"It's fine. All I'm gonna do is take a look at your body so I can clean, disinfect and wrap any other wounds I find. After that, we're gonna get you some food and a place to rest for a while."

"Okay Zoe." He said as he slowly removed his shirt followed by his pants. Both adults eyes' widened at the amount of cuts, burns, gashs and bite marks all over his tiny body. They even noticed that half of his left ear was bitten off. Anger sweept through over them both as they shared the same thought at the same moment: 'That settles it, Armin's staying here no matter what.'

"Alright Armin, hold still please while I grab what I need."

After about thirty minutes of cleaning his wounds and dressing them she covers over half of his body in bandages by the time that she's done. As she helps him down from the table, after he puts his cloths back on that is, they make their way to the lab's door where Levi waited for them.

Here's where he has wounds that are now covered up: His neck of course, left ear, right hand, left hand index and middle finger bound together with a splint, both knees and right foot.

"Levi, can I have some food please?" He asked as the man nodded his head again.

"Come on Armin, let's head to the mess hall." Hange said as they led the now cleaner boy up the stairs and into the mess hall.

"Hange, is it really best for Armin to be walking right now?" He asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Of course it is Captain, as his new doctor I both think and say that it's good for him to be walking around as mush as he can. I realise that he is injured and has no proper foot protection but I'm sure that we'll get him the right things soon. In fact, I'm ordering it." She said with a smirk as he thought about the foolish idea of her ever giving him an order.

As soon as they entered the large room Armin saw all of the MPs, squad members and the head table members glaceing at him. After grabbing three trays, making sure that Armin could hold one since he could barley stand that is, the three exited the room and went back down to the lab.

"So Zoe,"

"Yes Armin?"

"Why is your lab down here anyway? I thought that since you seem to be pretty important like Levi you'd would have a lab higher up." He stated as both adults were slightly shocked at his level of intelligence for a person his age.

"Well it's for two reasons. One: I hate being interupted. Two: It's so I can study any Titans that are small enough to fit inside of the lab. I wrok night and day to try and find their weakness's. Plus, I like the darkness level's that the room gives me. Makes it better to for me to work." She told him as she looked back with a cast crazy look that almost made Armin fall backwards. "But don't worry about a thing Armin, it's only for the sake of studing Titans will I use this smile. Maybe you can help me with some other things like that if you want."

"Don't start that so soon Shitty Glasses, he's only been here for about an hour. Give him at least a few days before you try to have him become your little lab assistant." He told her as they entered the lab once again.

"I won't mind helping Zoe with her work." He answered much to the joy of Hange and the dread of Levi.

"Great! Well then Armin, after a few days of rest you'll be helping me with my research." The 'mad' researcher said, already thinking of ideas that they could do together.

'Damnit Shitty Glasses, you got your way yet again.' Levi thought to himself as they ate lunch.

So what do you guys think about a child Armin working with Hange? I'll try to work some of this in as the story go's on. So until next time, enjoy reading and please review. Don't forget to let me know about any ideas that any of you may have. I enjoy getting other people's thoughts and they just really make my day. 


	3. Armin's New Weapon Idea

Before I begin I'd like to first thank my great reviewers: MB and a Guest Reviewer. To MB: Please uses words since I can't make out your review at all. To my Guest reviewer: Your right. I am rushing it a bit since I don't always have time to work on my writing. I've put off working on my first story to work on this one. I just want to stop working on that story and focus on this one but at the same time I want to keep working on that story as well. And to the chapter two Guest reveiwer, I knoe about Zoe's name being first but it has been a while since I've seen the show. What I'm using its the Wiki for any help. I'll fix that problem after this chapter since I don't feel like changing it now.

Chapter Three: Armins's New Weapon Idea.

Three weeks before the attack on Shiganshina.

Armin was slowly getting better, Hange had him eating three solid meals a day in order to keep his strength up, cleaned his wounds every day, most were healed already except for his neck, ear and fingers. He was getting used to spending most of his time in the dungon reading his book, Levi or Hange were both helping with with the bigger words, he's still only a young child after all. Levi himself needed to leave for a mission and told Armin that he'd be back when it was over. In a moment of self-weakness, he had let Armin give him a hug, in private of course, he could not let his men see him like that. After that he left his new friend in the hands of Hange, though he felt better if he could take him along but that would have been just as bad if not worst. Right now he was drawing as Hange worked. "Hange."

"Yes Armin?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"I have a new weapon idea, wanna see it?"

"Sure. What is it?" She asks as she looks at the paper.

"You know how the guns are a last defense type of weapon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've come up with an idea for a smaller gun that you can use in the battlefield. It's a much smaller and more useful gun. You can use it in one hand, it can pack a punch and hold up to eight shots at once. I call it: The Magnum Pistol." To any fellow fans of a well known and loved video game series who get this reference I have one thing to say: You like it? "What I have right here is a prototype drawing." He says as she takes the paper for a better look. "As you can see, it's made of the same steel that the blades are made of. The shell's are also made of the same steel and are much stronger then the normal bullet. The shape is more of a cone shape insteade of a round pellet shape but still use's gunpower for the same plain reason. I estimate that if it's made now that over five thousand could be made within two years."

"Armin... this idea is Genuis! Pure GENUIS!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I think it could be a great weapon to add to the S.O.S.'s weapon list."

"I want Levi to see the drawing before I try to go any futher." He says as he's handed the drawing. "Think he'll like it?"

"Maybe. The Captain's not the best person to try and show new ideas to."

"What makes you say that?"

"No reason, hehe." She says, rubbing the back of her neck as he gave her a puzzled look before going back to drawing.

Here's a few exampies of Hange trying to get Levi to listen to her ideas.

Where Levi's trying to read.

"Captain, here's my latest idea for fighting the Titans. It's a type of acid that if-"

"No." He tells her, not even looking up.

One where he's cleaning his baldes after a mission.

"Hey Captain Levi, here's a new idea for Titan killing, it's a form of poison-"

"No." He tells her as he wipes the dried blood from his handle.

This time, he was eating when she came up to him.

"Okay Captian, this time, you can't possibly say no to my newest-"

"No." He says before he takes a bite.

"But you didn't even hear me say what it-"

"NO, Hange. Now leave."

"Okay Captain." She says as she slumps her sholder's together and walks away sad.

Back to right now.

"Let's see here, if the handle is slightly hollowed out then the clip can go into it and be a more discrete type of tool." She hears him say as he draws on another piece of paper.

As the day kept going Armin moved on from drawing his new weapon to just normal kid stuff. As night time rolled around he fell asleep next to his drawing of his weapon while the rest of his drawings were cast off to the side. As Levi entered the room he found the drawing on the floor. Hange spoke to him from her table. "It's a new type of firearm that he wants to make in order to help the S.O.S. fight the Titans. It's not a bad idea to think about Captain." She told him as he kept looking at the sketch.

"It's well thought out, seem's to be a useful idea, looks like it could help , I'll think about it."

"Great! I know Armin will love the news." She tells him as he begins to walk out of the room. "Captain." She shouts as he looks behind himself, facing her with only his left eye. "What?"

"How is it that when you hear my ideas you tell me no but when you see one of Armin's you think about getting his developed?"

"It's simple, his is interesting enough to get my attation... Where yours always just bore me." He tells her as he exits the room.

I'll do a few more chapters before the AU main plot starts. Let me know what you think, what I'm getting wrong and other things like that. Later. 


	4. The Test

Chapter Four: The Test.

Two weeks, six days before the attack on Shiganshina.

As the sunlight beamed through Armin's window he began to wake up slowly. Stretching his muscles, he made his way out of bed and dressed himself in his new outfit that Zoe had gotten for him. It was almost the excate same as Levi's but without the ascot. The small child then made his way down to the lab where both of his friends were dicussing the weapon idea. His used his undamnaged fist and knocked on the door large wooden door as they stopped talking. "Zoe, can I come inside?" He asked the young woman. As a normal, non crazy smile came onto her face she said: "Sure Armin."

"Thanks." He said as he fully opened the door.

"Armin." Levi said as he walked up to the boy with his handes in his pockets. "I saw your weapon idea and I think it's a good idea. The prototype is being developed now. It should be ready in about two or maybe to three weeks." He told the child as he knelt down to his level. "I only have one question: Why did you want to make another weapon for the S.O.S.?"

"I made it so we have another way to help fight the Titans. I may be only five years old but I'm smarter then most adults. By useing a cone shaped bullet and the same kind of steel that the blades are made out of I thought it would work better then the normal musket. The idea for a ejectable clip came off of the top of my head and the use of eight bullets gives the S.O.S. a better chance of staying alive. I know the only place that will be able to be harmed are the eyes or the hands."

"I see." Levi said.

"That is a great idea Armin. I can't wait to see what the gun can do when it's ready for use."

"Niether can I. Levi, when it's done can you test the prototype?"

"Fine." Levi said as both Armin and Zoe smiled.

"Yay!" Both Armin and Zoe said together. "After all Levi, I was hopeing that you'd say yes to testing it." He said right before his stomach growled. He then blushed as he put his hands on his stomach. "Hehe, sorry." He said with a nervous laugh as Zoe smirked and Levi almost, and I repeat, ALMOST, cast a very small amused smile.

"Let's eat before we decide to do anything else." The man said as they headed to the mess hall and ate at the head table. Nobody else was there so they talked to each other. After they ate they went outside to the training ground. Armin stood agenst a rock, Zoe leaned on a wooden pole as Levi brought out a combat knife.

"Armin." He said as he held the weapon in his left hand. "I want you to pay very close attation to what I'm going to tell you. Fighting is about one thing and one thing alone: Surviving. Now, attack me!"

"What?!"

"Captain?!"

He started walking back and forth, cleaning his fingernails with the blade, while saying: "If your gonna survive then you need to learn how to defend youself. Attack me like I was one of those street thugs!" He says as Armin takes a running charge at him. He side steps out of the way as Armin hits the dirt. "Try again!" He yells as Armin slowly get's back up and rushs at Levi again. This time, Levi jumps up and Armin hits the dirt once again. "Try again." He repeated without looking at him.  
Growling in a low tone, he grabs Levi's leg and tries to knock him down, only for him to struggle. "Sigh, not good enough."

"Captain, maybe Armin's not ready yet. He's only five years old." Zoe said from the sidelines.

'I can do this!' Armin thought to himself as he got back up.

"No Zoe, he needs to learn how to protect himself. It's better for him to start now so when's he's old enough to be on his own he'll live without fear. It's why I'm testing him now so I can help him inprove his skills in the future." He told his friend as Armin backs away, grabs a stick and take's a swing. He took another swing as Levi used the knife to counter the incoming blow. Levi took the chance to sweep Armin's legs and missed as the five year old backed up just in the nick of time and aimed his next swing at Levi's hand in an attempt to knock the knife away.

"I, will, hit, you, Levi." He told him as he huffed.

Backing up from a swing he tells the young child: "Keep trying Armin."

"I am!" He says in anger. 'Focus Armin, Levi's just trying to get inside your head. He's jsut testing you right now, but still, if this were a real fight I'd be dead by now.' He thought to himself as he planed his next attack. 'Let's see, I can't get behind Levi beacuse he'll expect it. Can't attack from the front since he'll see me and counter. That leaves me with only one way to hit him. The side. That's how I'll get him!' He thinks as he smiles.

"Thought of a plan yet Armin?" He asked, already knowing the anwser.

"Yep. But I'm not telling."

"Well then, show me how you plan to beat me." The Titan killer said as he readyed himself for anything that Armin was gonna try and throw at him.

"Let's go Levi!" He shouts as the man once again almost smiles. He then breaks the stick in half, taking one in each hand and running at him. He tosses one of the sticks and watches as Levi blocks with the knife. Throwing the other one, he spreads his arms out and trys to tackle the man. As he takes a chance to attack back Armin moves to the side and grabs onto Levi's legs again.

"Just give up Armin. You can't be me." Levi tells him.

"No. I'm gonna win agenst you Levi. I must. I will. I... won't... give... up!" He yells as he shocks both adults by casuing Levi to fall on his side and drop the knife. "I did it. But," Armin says out loud as he scratches the left side of his head with his non broken finger. "Just how did I do it?"

"You used all of your body weight to force me onto the ground." He tells the child as he stands up after picking up the knife. "Well done." He says as Armin smiles at the praise.

"Nice job Armin." Zoe tells him as he and Levi rejoin her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You did well for your first test."

"And the next time we train, I'll be blindfolded." He tells Armin as he gets a puzzeled look from the child.

"Why?"

"Nighttime practice. You'll be able to see but just barely enough. That should be a little more fair for you."

As soon as Armin heard the words 'Nighttime practice', he smiled. Waiting for the chance to fight Levi in the dark. 


	5. Nighttime Training

Before I start chapter five I want to both say thank you and I'm sorry to MB. I did not know that what you said in your first review was what I assume is your native tounge. If it is then I do hope that I'm not being an ass and if I am please let me know. Thanks for the reveiws and I hope that you keep reading. Okay then, now that that's out of they way let me say this: Enjoy chapter five. Today, I started this chapter my dog woke me up after only five and a half hours of sleep. I was slightly mad until it wore off a few hours later. And this is to the chapter three Guest reviewer: Gahhhhhhhh. I wish that you had told me that before. Well, too late now. I'll try my best to keep up. Once again, thanks for telling me.

Chapter Five: Nighttime Training.

Later that same day.

It was around midnight when Levi and Armin began their next training session. Like he promised he had blindfolded himself to try and make it more of a fair fight for Armin. He was still useing his own combat knife and the child himself was also given a combat knife. Armin was to use his hearing and sight alone. That's right, he had to stay within a very small lit zone about the size of three lanturns set in a circle and not leave the light. If he did he'd fail the test. As he scanned around the lit zone Levi spoke to him.

"Ready Armin?" The captain asked as he held the knife in his right hand this time.

"Yes." He said, determaned to do a better job then he did that morning.

"Alright. Start!" He said as he moved in the shadows.

'Okay Armin, now you really have to step up your game.' He thought to himself as he kept his eyes' moving. As the sound of metal hitting metal was heard Armin thought to himself again. 'I did it!'

'Hmmm.' Levi thought.

"Again."

As the sound of footsteps came from behind Armin he shut his eyes and focused his hearing. 'Left or right? "Left!" He told himself as he moved to the right, and got knicked across the arm. "Ah!"

"Wrong." He told him as he showed only his face, "Never give away your move to the enemy." before exiting the light.

"'Growl'. Of course!" He said in a 'I can't belive that I didn't think of that' tone of voice.

"Try again."

While the wind blew past him he heard the sound of crunching leaves coming from behind him. So he took a chance by turning around and from slashing left to right. Once again the sound of metal clashing together was heard as Armin saw Levi's weapon return to the shadows. Another swing was made as the knifes clashed together for a third time. "Where are you Levi? This isn't fair!" He shouted.

"Life isn't fair. Now keep trying or fail my test." He replied back.

This time, Levi took the chance to swing at Armin and aimed it at the boy's knee. He moved out of the way just in time and returned the favor by slashing at the hidden man.

Unknown to them both, Zoe watched from the top of the stairs.

'Go on Armin, you can do this. I know you can.'

"Uhghhh!" Armin cried out in pain as he fell to one knee and dropped the combat knife. There was a brand-new fresh cut on the back of his left knee. Crimson colored blood began to pour from the wound and down his leg, messing up his new outfit. He slowly and carefully stood back up, only for him to return to the one knee pose.  
Levi took that as the sigh to stop and remove his blindfold. "Armin." He says as the boy looks up at him. "Get up."

"'Sob', What?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Get. up."

"I can't Levi."

"You can and you will. Or I'll leave you here until daybreak. Maybe when the sun comes up tommorow morning you'll see the swelling in your leg." He tells the child as his medium length blond hair started to get wet from the warm tears.

"Would you really leave me here alone in the dark?"

"Yes." He told him as he put his hands into his pockets while still looking right at him. After watching for a few seconds longer he walked towards the steps that were now empty. As he opened the door he looked behind him one more time and saw Armin crawling towards the stairs. He closed the door and waited for Armin to reach the first step. "I don't care how long it takes Armin, you will learn."

"Levi, I won't give up. I want to prove to you that I can do anything you tell me to do."

"Then prove it." He said as he went inside and shut the door. As he walked up the stairs he saw Zoe watching from the window. "Don't help him." He said, causing her to jump and look at him. "He needs to do this alone." She nods her head before turning back to the window. "If he reachs the door, take care of his wound and hair. It needs to be cut."

"Yes Captain."

Ten minutes later.

"Last one." As he climbed the last step he heard the door open and saw a pair of redish boots about five feet infront of him. "Zoe, please help me up."

"Sorry Armin. I can't. Captain Levi told me that if you reached the door you could come inside to get your wound treated. He also want's your hair trimmed too." Zoe told him as he stood up at last. He walked inside with a limp as Zoe stayed right beside him incase if he fell again. Once they finally reached her lab she helped him onto the table and wraped his new wound. After a few minutes of peace and quiet Armin spoke again.

"Hmm?" She asked with a calm look.

"Why's Levi doing this?"

"He's teaching you how to fight because he wants you to be able to keep yourself safe. The fact that he really attacked you at all is a little suprising."

"Think he's mad at me?"

"No. I don't think he could ever be mad at you. He cares about you as just as much as I do."

Smileing, he said: "You really think so?"

"I know so." She said.

Hugging her, he told her: "Thanks." before getting off of the table and walking up the few sets of stairs and heading to his room for the night. 


	6. Sick Day Part 1

Chapter Six: Sick Day Part 1.

The next day.

Armin woke up the next morning in pain. Last night, he had been able to remove his cloths and crawl into bed wearing only his underwear. He tried to get out of bed but as soon as he lifted his body up he cried out in pain as he fell right back down.

"How's the leg?" Levi asked as he walked over to the child.

"F-fine. Still hurts though."

"That's good. Pain means that your still alive."

"Really?" He asked as he forced himself to look at the man.

"Yes. Now, head downstairs for breakfest." He said as he walked out of the room. As Levi walked down the stairs he heard Armin scream. With a faster pace he slightly ran up the stairs with his normal look on his face, opened the door and saw Armin trying to get off of the floor. "Don't help me please. You told me that I need to do this on my own [cough, cough.]" As Armin starts to cough non stop for about thirty seconds Levi watches with a hidden concerned look. "Get back into bed, Armin."

"I c-can't. I can hardly move Levi. I'm in so much pain."

"Fine then." Levi says as he picks the small child up and gently places him in his bed.

"What about training later?"

"There is no training while your sick." He said as he grabed a chair from the other end of the room, brought it back over next to the bed and sat next to Armin. "Where does it hurt?"

"My knee, back, head, and everywhere else. It hurts when I talk and when I move too much."

"Your sick then."

"Is that what this is? I've never been sick before, at least it's what my grandpa told me at least. He always kept me as healthy as he could even thought money was almost always going towards food." He told the Titan killer as he listened to everything he was being told.

"Wait here." He says as he gets up and walks towards the door. Looking back, he tells him: "Don't move." before he shuts the door and heads dwon to the lab. Once he reachs the wooden door he knocks on it as Zoe opens it. "Good morning Captain. Where's Armin?"

"He's sick. Check on him while I get us some food."

"Yes Captain. Want me to grab any thing?"

"Your med kit and anything that can help with pain." He says as he walks away. After he grabs two trays of food he began the walk back up the stairs and see's Armin sitting up in bed while Zoe takes a small amount of blood. "Ow." Armin whines as he rubs his new wound. "Shitty Glasses."

"It's just incase if it's something really bad Captain. Like he just told me, He's never been sick before so I wanted to run a few tests. There's so much that I could learn from this sample."

Holding back the urge to throw both trays at her he says, "Fine. But no more pokeing and proding."

"Yes sir Captain." She says with a salute as she stands up. "Okay Armin, until your better no getting out of bed without one of us to help. Got it?" She asked with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. He begins to laugh but ends with another coughing fit. After that Zoe gives him a teaspoon of cough syrup and heads back to her lab. As Leiv sets the trays of food on a table he picks oup a fork, stabs a peice of meat with it and feeds Armin.

"Eat." He says as Armin opens his mouth.

After he digests the bite of food he says "It's good." as he's fed another bite.

"It should be, it is stake."

"Stake for breakfest? How's that possible, I've seen what the S.O.S. gets."

"I made a request."

"Ah. Your voice does have it's many, many use's."

"Your right. It does. Now keep eating." He told the child as he ate with him. After that he ordered Armin to rest for a few hours.

"How is he doing Captain?" Zoe asked as they watched him from outside his door.

"He seem's to be doing better. Just help me keep an eye on him."

"Of course. And his blood test was the cleanest that I've ever seen. I guess he really is lucky to never have been sick before. Say Captain,"

"Hm?"

"Do you think he should train with you again so soon? He can hardly walk."

"No. I think that he needs some time to rest. By next week I think he'll be ready to train again. But until that time, he'll be with you when I'm away."

"Thanks Captain." She said in the tone that she only used when she spoke to him alone.

"No. No. No." They heard Armin say as they entered the room. He was covered in sweat and was cold to the touch.

"He's having a nightmare." Zoe said.

"I know. Hand me a wet rag." He says as she nods. After grabing a rag and filling the bucket up about three-fourts of the way with cold water she hands the dipped rag to him.

"Please, don't die. You need to stay alive. Please."

"Wonder who he's talking about?"

"Yes and no." He said as he placed the rag on Armin's small forehead.

"Stay calm Armin, we're here." Zoe said as Levi stayed quiet.

"He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's got us looking out for him." Levi said as she looked at him with a shocked look.

"Sir, are you acting human for once?"

"Shut up Shitty Glasses."

"I guessed it!"

"Keep your damn mouth shut before I slice you in half. Twice." He said as he kept his eye's on Armin. What happens next alarms both of them. Armin emptys his stomach contents in his sleep. Levi turns him on his side and get's some of the bile on his sleeves in the process.

"Zoe, get something for his stomach now." He said as she ran to her lab as fast as she could. 


	7. Sick Day Part 2 And The Time Skip

Chapter Seven: Sick Day Part 2 And The Time Skip.

As Zoe watched Armin after giving him some medicine Levi removed his shirt and placed it to the side on a chair. Zoe blushed as she caught site of Levi's upper body.  
He had more muscle mass then anybody knew about. She kept her eyes glued to him as he looked right at her. "Stop looking at my body Shitty Glasses."

"Sorry Captain." She says with a blush on her checks as she turns away.

"Hmmmm." They hear as Arimn wakes up. "Hello Levi, Zoe. Levi, where's your shirt at?"

"You emptyed your stomach contents on it."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Your lucky that we were here because you got sick in your sleep."

"I could have choked?" Levi nods his head. "Thanks for saving me."

"Of course."

"How long have I been in bed?"

"Almost all day. Your staying in bed untill your better." Zoe said as the child nodded his head. "No solid food until your feeling better."

"What will I eat?"

"Soup mostly."

"Okay then." Armin agreed as he stayed in bed. He was given one more meal and fell back asleep some time later.

Five days later.

"Wake up Armin. It's time for lunch." Zoe says as the five year old slowly rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better! I think i'm not sick anymore." He says with a smile as he begins to eat.

"That is good news. Your sleeping has been all over the place you know, but in a week or so it should be back to normal." She told him as she watched him eat.

"I hope so. Where's Levi?"

"On a mission."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it's just a recon mission today." She said trying to make him feel better.

"That's good. At least he'll be back sooner then later. Maybe, we can spend time together!" He says as he thinks of what he could do with the Titan killer.

As Zoe smiled she thought about how Armin really brought the good side out from Levi.

Sorry about the huge skip but being depressed makes me not care about filling in the blanks of my work. Now I'm no longer depressed but I still want to get closer to the main plot. Well, my main plot that is. Sorry once again.

Three days before the attack on Shiganshina.

The sound of gunfire echoed through the Capital as Levi trained with his new gun. It was quite diffrent then what he expected. Armin was as smart as he let on. Perhaps a little smart. But that didn't bother him at all, he was happy to have someone as intelligent as him to talk to. As he reloaded his gun he felt the heat and the smell of gunpowder. The holes were of a normalish size and were also quite to Levi's liking. As Armin and Zoe watched the Titan killer put his new gun away in it's holster witch was located on his chest facing downwards and to the right. Left in Levi's case since he was left handed. Hw was wearing his S.O.S. outfit right now since he was going to leave soon.

"So, what do you think?" Armin asked with a smile while kicking his feet back and forth as Levi knelt down to his level with his normal look on his face. "Armin..." He said as both him and Zoe waited for Levi's anwser. "I like it. It's just a prototpye right now and can be improved on. Keep working on it and I think that it can go far when it come's to helping the S.O.S." He told the child genius.

"Really? Thanks Levi." He praised the Titan killer as said Titan killer hid a smile.

"You know Captain..."

"What?" He asked in his normal cold voice.

"...Maybe I should get a gun too?" She asked with a smile on her face, hopeing that he'd say yes.

"No."

"What, why not?"

"Why can't Zoe have a gun Levi?"

"Because she'll just use it as an excuse to test it on ant Titans that we take."

"But that's a good thing right?"

"Not when it's her. Once again, my anwser is no."

"Aw. But Captain Levi."

"For the last time Zoe, I said n-"

SMACK!

Time stood still as both adults were shocked at what just happened. Armin stood right infront of Levi, an angry look on his face as his hair covered his eyes and his left hand was in the shape of a fist. A mark was now imprinted on Levi's right cheek as he hid his shock behind his look as Zoe had her mouth wide open and hidden behind her hands. As Levi stood straight up, his face now cloacked in the shadows Armin spoke to him. "Levi, don't talk like that about Zoe. She just asked if she could use a gun like you when there done being made. I do not see the need for you to be act like that."

"Is that so Armin?" Levi asked. "Well then, here's my anwser." Levi told the five year old in a quiet tone. Next, he returned the favor by striking him so hard that he hit the ground. "We're even." Levi said in a dark tone as he put his hood on and left for the outer capital. As he faded away from view Zoe helped the now shaken child inside where she treated his new wound.

In her lab.

"Ow." He flinched as she rubbed alchol on his stinging cheek.

"Tell me why you thought hitting the Captain was a good idea?"

"I had enough of him being mean to you. I can't stand it, I don't like it and I feel... wrong when it happens. That's why I did it."

"Armin, that's just something that always happens between him and me. It's always gonna be like that." She told him as she put the rubbing alchol away. As Armin thought about what she had just told him he recalled his actions in his head. 'Maybe I should have not hit Levi. I wish that I didn't hit him. I'll say sorry later when he comes back.' He thought as he sat in the lab, waiting until Leve came back. 


	8. Saying I'm Sorry

To the Guest reveiwer for chapter seven: Armin didn't slap Levi. He punched him. I just could not think of a sound for a punch, thanks for the review and know that they help me write faster. And I have a question for you: Why were you mentally kicking him in the shin? Plus I've never seen or read the manga. Only the anime.

Also in a unrealted but fun note who's also excited for the Resident Evil 2 Remake? I've been playing the original PS1 Director's Cut, but wait, if it's the Resident Evil 2 Remake then why are you replaying the first one you might be asking me? Well, I've already played the hell out of the original Resident Evil Two and I'm taking a break until the Remake comes out in five months.

Chapter Eight: Saying I'm Sorry.

Two days before the attack on Shiganshina.

'Another one down. How disgusting.' Levi thought to himself as he began cleaning his blades. His hood was still up by the way, as to hide his new bruse. He did this at times when he caught a break from the killing that he did love. He's killed over ten thousand Titans, [in my story at least since there's no easy way to count the real amont of kills unless they tell us.], and was not going to stop until they were all erased from the planet for good. Even, if he had to give his life to complete his mission he would finish it. After he finshed cleaning his blades and putting his cloth away he saw a group of about ten more Titans coming towards him. Nine normal ones from nine feet to twenty-one feet tall and one that's about thrity-six feet tall and can run. 'An abnormal?' He thought as he used his gear to swoop behind the abnormal and take it out. His team was fighting the rest off the Titans as he thought about his last encounter with Armin. Armin. The one the he swore to keep safe. He had promised to never let him come to harm again but in this world, he knew that was not going to happen. Armin was going to get hurt. He was going to die one day and Levi cound not protect him from that. He knew this too and just had to accept this fact as well. While the last Titan was killed Levi snapped out of his daze and put his swords away. After sighing under his breath he moved on to another section of the city with his team right behind him.

'Armin, I'll apologize tonight.' He though to himself as he saw and downed yet another Titan. He then looked up and saw over twenty more. 'After I make it up to you.'

With Zoe in her lab.

To say that Zoe was angry was an understatment, she was furious. She did thank Armin for standing up to her since he was right after all. However, it was wrong of him to strike Levi and she would remind him of that as soon as she saw him. Right now though, she was studying a Titan that was chained up and loving it. Every single idea that she tought of went into her notebook that she had in her vest pocket. She was jotting down an idea about useing severed limbs as test subjects in order to find a better way to make them stay down while their neck's were sliced. As she finshed putting her new idea down she heard a knock on the wooden door. The knock itself was one that she knew anywhere. It was the knock that her, Levi and Armin came up with and since Levi was on a mission that just left it with one person for as to who it could be. Calming down and taking a breath she said: "Come in Armin." as she heard the door creak open and the five year old entered the large room in a set of his now normal clothes but without the outer shirt.

"Zoe." He said in a weak, sad voice as his face came into view. His eyes were red and puffy and his small, cream colored cheeks were wet from fresh tears. With a sniffe he started to speak again cut stopped when he saw the Titan. "Zo-Zoe, what is a Titan doing here at the Capital?" He asked, his face changing from sadness to shock. With her 'crazy' smile on her face she walks over to the small boy, bends down to his level as to look him right in the eyes and tells him: "Research. Wanna be my little helper?" in her 'crazy' voice that scares Armin sligtly every time she use's that voice. As he backs up slowly she drops the act and smiles her normal non crazy smile at him. "I'm kidding Armin. There's no way that you'd be able to help me with this because it's not time for you to learn the ways of Titan Studies. In a few years maybe, but not now. Now, What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you if I could stay here until Levi came back. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for hitting him. Do you think that he's still mad at me?" He asked his first female friend as the Titan smiled at them and licked it's lips.

"Hold on," She tells him as she looks at the Titan. "No, you human eater." Looking back at Armin, she tells him: "Nope. I think he's not mad at you anymore. I bet,  
he's thinking of a way to say sorry too." She told him with a smile.

"Why would he say sorry?"

"Because he hit you."

"I thought it was because I earned it?"

"Yes and no. Yes: You did strike him and it wasen't training. No: Since you were standing up for me so that makes it sorta okay. Get it?" She asks him as he nods his head with a determined look on his face. "Good. Now let's leave before this big guy here tries to eat you."

"Okay." He said, happy to be leaving the room.

Later that night around midnight. Levi walked inside the building and towards the lab where he found only the Titan test subject staring right at him when he opened the door. 'Armin's room.' He tought as he walked up the few sets of stairs and knocked on Armin's door. "Come in." He heard before opening the door and spotting the blond laying in bed. "Levi." He said, in slight shock of seeing his friend so soon.

Walking to the child he begins to say: "Armin. I have something to say and it's important."

"What is it?"

"I overeacted before. I should not have hit you and I apologize." He says as he sits down and crosses his right leg over his lap. "Can you fogive me?" He asked in his normal tone.

"Ha. Haha. Ahahahahaha!" He starts laughing, holding his stomach in pain.

"What's funny?" He asked, getting a puzzled look on his face.

"I w-was going t-to say t-that to y-you Levi."

"Hmmmm." Came his replie. He was laughing right along Armin. Just on the inside since he was not the type to laugh out loud.

The next thing Armin knew, he was being hugged by the one person who looked out for him the most.

"I forgive you Levi." He told his protector as he hugged him back.

"And I you Armin."

Sorry this took so long but I wanted to wait until the start of season three and I thought that this was the best time to do so. I'll try to update again as soon as I can but working on three stories at once is both fun and a strugle. Later. 


End file.
